Jackpot's Drag Race Season 1
Season 1 of Jackpot's Drag Race premiered on August 21,2018. (some of the episodes will be pretty much chill, although some episodes might be so wrong it's right. Do not take this season seriously,thank you) The skinny judges this season will be: Serena Cha Cha as RuPaul Monique Heart Ms.Jackpot Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Jackpot's Drag Race Season 1. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge but not the lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the Jackpot Challenge but not the lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the lip-sync with another contestant :█ The contestant won the main challenge and the lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the Jackpot Challenge and the lip-sync. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom 2. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but was not chosen to be sent home. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and was chosen to be sent home. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Reunion/Finale episode. :: :: : : Plot 10 queens will battle for the title of "Jackpot's Next Drag Superstar." Every episode will have a mini challenge (aka Jackpot Challenge) the winner of the Jackpot Challenge will win immunity for the episode. The winner of the main challenge will have to lip sync against the Jackpot winner, the winner of the lip sync gets to choose who to eliminate of the bottom 2. Episodes Episode 1: "Tribute to Blac Chyna" Guest Judges: '''Blac Chyna (in coffin) and Nina as Blac Chyna (with knife) '''Jackpot Challenge: Dress up as Blac Chyna and take a photo shoot in her coffin. Jackpot Challenge Winner: '''Pheromone '''Main Challenge: '''Dress as Blac Chyna (again) and pretend to get murdered by Nina. '''Runway Theme: Murdered Blac Chyna Main Challenge Winner: '''Antibug '''Main Challenge Prize: Get your Blac Chyna getting murdered by Nina video featured in every Drag Con. Bottom 2: Jackie '''and Madame Rouge '''Lip-sync Song: '''I shoulda been Blac Chyna by Nina Bo'nina Brown. '''Lip-sync Winner: '''Antibug '''Eliminated: '''Madame Rouge '''Farewell Message: '''I am rouge but huge, even more fatter than Antibug, ps get Antibug out thanks. - MR '''Episode 2: "Gia Gunn: The Rusical" Guest Judge: Gia Gunn Jackpot Challenge: Say absolutelyyyyyy as long as you can while holding your breath. Jackpot Challenge Winner: '''Pheromone '''Main Challenge: '''Star in a rusical about Gia Gunn. '''Runway Theme: Gia Gunn Main Challenge Winner: Batgirl Main Challenge Prize: 1 year supply of wonky eyelashes. Bottom 2: Jackie and Chanel #3 Lip-sync Song: '''Bring Out the Gunnz by Gia Gunn (feat. Ryan Miistmak3r) '''Lip-sync Winner: '''Batgirl '''Eliminated: Jackie Farewell Message: What I said in NDR. XOXO- Jackie Episode 3:' "Oh My.... Britney"' Gia Gunn joined the competition after last week's challenge. Guest Judge: '''Britney Spears (Derrick Barry was seen trying to sneak in) '''Jackpot Challenge: Abuse Derrick Barry so she can leave. Jackpot Challenge Winner: The Real Skinny Legend Main Challenge: '''Roast Britney then proceed to actually bully her. '''Runway Theme: '''Worst Britney Look In untucked, Gia Gunn tried to kill Batgirl and made her bleed. It is assumed Batgirl was stabbed. '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Chanel #3 '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Bully Britney one more time. '''Bottom 2: '''Fallentuna and Antibug '''Lip-sync Song: Baby One More Time by Britney Spears Lip-sync Winner: The Real Skinny Legend Eliminated: '''Antibug '''Disqualified: Gia Gunn Gia admitted she wanted the wonky eyelashes so she tried to kill Batgirl. She also mind-controlled the producers to let her in. Farewell Messages: '''Ladybug sucks a lot, she's not here though, loser. -Antibug I DIDNT WANT TO BOOM BOOM BATGIRL I DIDNT EVEN SHOOT OR KILL HER PLEASE BRING ME BACK. -bye you should know my name by now. It is unknown if Batgirl can make it. '''Episode 4:' "Attack of the Blac Chynas"' Batgirl survived, but was still hurt. Our queens are in trouble! A team of Blac Chynas attacked the place after watching episode 1. Guest Judge: UNKNOWN '''(possibly murdered during the attack) '''Jackpot Challenge: '''Kill as much Blac Chynas as you can. '''Jackpot Challenge Winner: The Real Skinny Legend Main Challenge: Protect the place from all the Blac Chynas Runway Theme: UNKNOWN '''(too busy fighting off Blac Chynas.) '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Chanel #3 '''Main Challenge Prize: 24 hour protection from the Blac Chynas. Bottom 2: Fallentuna and Batgirl Lip-sync Song: '''Spongebob Theme Song (accidentally clicked.) '''Lip-sync Winner: Chanel #3 Eliminated: '''Fallentuna '''Farewell Message: '''Well sisters, I love you all!-(not really) Fallentuna (I was robbed though) Hey losers, I'm coming to kill you all, ALL of you. See me slay on season 2 xoxo. -The Blac Chyna Leader. Also if Nina comes around, call me. '''Episode 5:' "The Hairy Ball"' Guest Judge: '''Katy Perry '''Jackpot Challenge: '''Rip off your hairs. '''Jackpot Challenge Winner: Chanel #3 Main Challenge: '''Create three looks from scratch for the Hairy Ball '''Runway Themes: Hairy, favorite private part, gorilla. Main Challenge Winner: '''Princess Disastah '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Get your hair back. '''Bottom 2: '''The Real Skinny Legend and Batgirl '''Lip-sync Song: '''The Chainsmokers- Closer (Harambe Parody) '''Lip- sync Winner: '''Chanel #3 '''Eliminated: Batgirl Farewell Message: '''You all would be dead without me, anyways off to Batman. -BG '''Episode 6:' "Butterflies"' Guest Judge: '''Asia O' Hara '''Jackpot Challenge: '''Butterfly catching. '''Jackpot Challenge Winner: Princess Disastah Main Challenge: '''Re-create Asia's butterfly moment. '''Runway Theme: '''Butterfly Realness '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Chanel #3 '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Potato quality pics of Asia and butterflies. '''Bottom 2: '''The Real Skinny Legend and Pheromone '''Lip-sync Song: '''Smile- Butterfly '''Lip- sync Winner: '''Chanel #3 '''Eliminated: Pheromone Farewell Message: ''b''a''by.'' Episode 7:' "Los Ultimos Cuatro"' Translates to "The Last Four" Guest Judge: '''None '''Jackpot Challenge: '''Spanish in 10 seconds (say as much Spanish words in 10 seconds.) '''Jackpot Challenge Winner: Jamie Glenn Main Challenge: '''Act in a Dora The Explorer Parody '''Runway Theme: '''Dora '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Princess Disastah '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Fake Dora Doll that talks creepy things in Spanish. '''Bottom 2: '''Chanel #3 and The Real Skinny Legend '''Lip-sync Song: '''Dora The Explorer Theme Song '''Lip- sync Winner: '''Princess Disastah and Jamie Glenn '''Eliminated: The Real Skinny Legend Farewell Message: '''Ya'll are fatties compared to me, '''The Real Skinny Legend. Sorry not sorry. | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Category:Jackpot's Drag Race Category:Jackpot's Drag Race Season 1 Category:MsJackpot Category:Joke Seasons